


Make Me a Sandwich

by orphan_account



Series: DeanBenny Daddykink [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Man Roleplaying as Young Child, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, M/M, M/M/M Threesome, Threesome, Top Benny, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Benny make a Dean sandwich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me a Sandwich

Benny knew that if this threesome thing was going to work out, there was going to have to be some things that Castiel would have to be comfortable with. And he knew that he and Dean . . . had added some things since Dean slept with Castiel. 

In fact, Benny knew very well that they had had very vanilla sex and that Dean had never called Castiel "Daddy." Which made Benny feel . . . well, kind of special. But that also meant that Castiel might not be too . . . receptive to the idea. While Benny had no objections to keeping that kink out of their bedroom, it would mean that it wouldn't be nearly as fun for him. But if Dean still wanted to, he'd go with it. Anything for his baby boy. 

So one day, Benny called Castiel up on the phone. 

Castiel sounded rather surprised. 

"Benny." 

"Hey, hot wings. I wanted to talk to you about that threesome thing."

Castiel was quiet on the other end for a moment. "Yes?"

"Well, there's some things that Dean and I . . . really like doing, and we were wanting to make sure you were cool with them...."

"All right. What are they?"

"Well - " Now that he actually had Castiel on the phone, this was actually a little difficult. And a smidge embarrassing. But he trudged forward. "Dean and I do a bit of roleplay in the bedroom." There was a beat of silence where Castiel waited for more. "Dean pretends to be a little kid and calls me Daddy, then I fuck his brains out." 

Castiel was silent for a moment. 

"I see." Benny could hear Castiel wetting his lips. "I . . . can't say I'm surprised." 

Well, at least there was that. 

"How you feeling about that?"

"Wondering how you're thinking it will be integrated, if that is indeed what you're wanting to do." 

Well then. 

"You could be Uncle Cas?"

Castiel was quiet for a few moments. 

"If that is something Dean would like to do, then I have no objections." 

"Great. I'll see what Dean says, and we'll pick a time for you to come over."

". . . . All right." Castiel said. 

Benny then hung up; though he didn't know it, Castiel then stood there and stared at the phone for a few moments before hanging it up. 

Benny later filled Dean in on the conversation. Dean blushed. 

"Thanks for that.... Honestly, it would've been a little embarrassing to have that talk myself, but . . . yeah, I think that's good. I should probably be the one to call him next. When's good for you?"

Benny told him that Sunday was good; Dean found it amusing, but aside from a little chuckling said nothing about it. 

He then called Castiel and scheduled a time and date, also going over how Dean and Benny usually did things and if that would be all right with him - the roleplay basically starting as soon as Castiel got there and how it was usually decided on how Dean would be penetrated. He could practically hear the arousal in Castiel's voice over the phone, and it was encouraging. 

So that weekend, on Sunday evening, Castiel came over in his regular suit and tan trenchcoat and knocked on the door. 

Benny opened the door, smirking when he saw it was him, then let him into the house. 

"Good evening, Cas."

"Hello, Benny." 

Benny led Castiel to the bedroom, and he pushed the door open. As soon as they walked through it, Dean hurried over to Castiel and gave him a hug, going "Uncle Cas!"

Castiel's eyes widened at the sight of Dean in his too short shorts and little-boy shirt. He hugged him back, but when Dean stepped back, he moved his hands to his shoulders and looked him over. Dean wet his lips a little. 

"Something wrong, Uncle?"

Castiel looked up at Dean's eyes and shook his head. 

"No. You look . . . wonderful."

Dean grinned at him. 

"Thank you, Uncle. Daddy says you're gonna play with us today."

Castiel nodded. "That's true...."

Dean took hold of Castiel's hand, then pulled him over to the bed. Benny chuckled, then walked over there with them.

Dean hopped onto the bed, and Benny crawled onto it, sitting behind him. Castiel sort of just sunk onto his knees into the mattress, letting Dean thread his fingers into his hair and pull him down towards his face. 

Dean licked his lips, and Castiel could see some hesitation in his face. It had been a long while since they had had sexual relations - and Castiel knew how Dean always worried about things. 

He didn't fully get the whole "daddy kink" concept, but it wasn't a turn-off, and he could see the psychological benefits of it for Dean. So he simply leaned forward and kissed him, letting Dean leave all his worries behind. 

Benny wrapped an arm around Dean's waist and focused on littering kisses on Dean's neck, Dean grinning and blushing from the attention. 

"So how are we playing, little one?" Castiel asked, his voice husky; all three of them were already aware of their established agreement. Any questions about what the plan was was purely roleplay-related. 

Benny felt Dean shudder in his arms, and he chucked a little. 

"Go on, tell him," Benny encouraged. 

Dean blushed heavily, and his voice leaned an awful lot on the little-kid inflection, but he didn't stammer and he came out with it. 

"I'm the toy, and you play with me however you want," Dean said, biting his lip a little. 

"However we want?" Benny asked, running his tongue up Dean's neck, then moving to nibble at his earlobe. Dean shuddered again. 

"Yes, Daddy." 

"What if Daddy and Uncle Cas wanted to stuff both their thick, hard cocks into your tiny, little hole? Would that be fun, sweetheart?"

Castiel watched as Dean's pupils dilated with lust. Then his eyes glanced down at Dean's cock and saw more obvious physical evidence of Dean's arousal. 

"Yes, Daddy. I'd love that, Daddy. Does Uncle Cas want to do that?"

Dean looked up at him with those lust-heavy eyes, and Castiel wouldn't have been able to say no, even if he had wanted to or had any reservations. 

He never could say no to Dean. 

"I'd like that very much, Dean." 

Benny smirked, and Dean blushed more as he smiled. Benny then dropped his hand down to Dean's crotch, pulling at the button and zipper, undoing them. Dean moaned as Benny touched Dean's erection as he dipped his hand down into his shorts, steadily pulling them off, then tugging off the underwear. Benny then pulled Dean flush against him, Benny's eyes going to Castiel, but his words spoken to Dean. 

"Here's how this is gonna work. Daddy's gonna push his raging hard-on into his baby boy's tight little hole, then we lie down and Uncle Cas climbs on top of you and pushes inside, too. Okay, darlin'?"

Dean nodded, his hips shifting backwards, as though already seeking out Benny's cock. "Yes, Daddy. Is the plug gonna stay in, Daddy?"

Benny laughed, eyes still on Castiel, so he saw how Castiel's own pupils dilated and how his eyebrows flew up in moderate surprise. 

"No, sweetheart, that was just to keep you ready for your old man." 

Dean nodded in understanding. "So I have to take it out."

"Why don't you let Uncle Cas do the honors, sugar?"

Dean's blush darkened heavily, and his eyes went up to meet Castiel. 

"W-would Uncle Cas like to do that?"

Castiel wet his lips, then swallowed hard. 

"Yes."

Dean then maneuvered himself, getting on his knees and jutting his butt out towards Castiel. He could see the baby-blue stopper sticking out of Dean's anus, keeping the butt plug from getting stuck too far up. He placed his hands on Benny's shoulders, biting his lower lip in anticipation. 

Castiel watched it for a few moments, then reached out and touched it, pushing on it. Dean moaned and gripped Benny's shoulders tighter. Castiel pulled at it, pulling it out slowly. 

Once it was out, Castiel tossed it aside on the bed, then watched as Benny moved a hand to Dean's rear, his fingers seeking out Dean's now-gaping, empty hole. 

"Daddy~" 

With his other hand, Benny undid his own pants and pushed his pants and underwear down enough so that he could access his own erection. Dean pulled himself closer to Benny and clung to him, and Benny set one hand on Dean's hips and the other had its fingers dip into Dean's hole, keeping him stretched out. He then aligned his cock with Dean's entrance, and Castiel watched as the head pushed through the ring of muscle, inside Dean's heat, then as Benny's thick, throbbing cock disappeared inside of Dean. 

Castiel's eyes moved up Dean's back, up to the back of Dean's neck, watched the skin ripple as Dean threw his head back and moaned loudly - in a way that many would probably describe as sinful, but Castiel thought the sound beautiful and good and pure. 

Dean ground his hips down on Benny's, whimpering out a fragile " _Daddy_ " as he pleasured himself on Benny's cock. Benny's voice was deep and enticing as he released his own moans and throaty laughter. They remained in a sitting position for a little while, and Castiel was content to watch. When Benny lay down and guided Dean to lay on top of him, his hips thrusting upward to meet Dean's, his cock re-appearing and disappearing as he fucked Dean, Castiel began to undress himself. He didn't quite feel comfortable still wearing his clothes when he had sex, so he stripped until he wasn't wearing anything. He then climbed over on the bed, climbing on top of Dean and pressing kisses to the back of his neck and on his back, his own erection rubbing against Dean's bare skin. 

Dean _mewled_ and Castiel honestly hadn't known Dean could make such a sound, despite having slept with Dean before. It turned him on more than anything. 

In Dean's ear, Castiel said, "I'm going to penetrate you now, Dean." And Dean moaned louder at the thought. 

Castiel realized that Benny thrusting made it not at all difficult to properly position and penetrate - Benny's cock acted as a sort of guide for his own - but it took some control to penetrate Dean at the pace that Castiel wanted to. 

His desire to control himself grew less and less as Dean filled the air with pleasured moans and groan and mewls and whimpers and a chorus of praise. 

" _Oh - oh - ah - Daddy - Uncle - Uncle Cas - ah - AH - Daddy, oh, Daddy, yes, yes,_ hngh, Un-Uncle Cas - **Cas** \- there, oh yes, right there, yes please, _please_ , harder, I can take it, Daddy, Uncle, I - I really can, oh, _oh_!" 

It was incredible how hot Dean's hole was right then - the natural heat from Dean's body, combined with the heat from both Castiel's and Benny's hard cocks, and the friction from the rubbing of their cocks against each other and the walls of Dean's insides. 

And while some of it is familiar, a lot of it isn't. Obviously, Castiel had never slept with Dean at the same time as Benny before, but there were other differences. Dean never . . . let himself go like this with him before. It was like Benny had managed to unlock something in Dean that Dean had been waiting to be let out for so long.... How did Castiel not know it was there? It felt like something that Castiel should've noticed.... And in a way, he did, but he never would've thought this was the answer. 

"You're doin' so good, sweetheart, so good for your old man and your uncle." 

Benny kissed Dean, making his sounds muffled. Castiel kissed the back of Dean's neck, trailing kisses on every part of him that he could reach. His hands were resting on Dean's hips, ending up entwining with Benny's as they kept Dean in place as they both fucked him hard. 

When their kiss broke, Dean cried out, and a shudder went through Dean's body, and he came over his and Benny's stomachs. Benny growled as he felt the come spray over him, and his thrusts into Dean sped up. Dean whined in an encouraging way, a pleasured way. 

"Does baby boy want to get hard again?"

Dean nodded. "Yes, Daddy, please, I wanna be so hard for you and Uncle - I want Daddy and Uncle to fuck me as long and hard as they want, wanna be your perfect boy toy."

Castiel took it as the hint that it was: don't stop. 

"Darlin', you're already perfect," Benny said, bringing his mouth to Dean's shoulder and latching his lips onto it, not biting but sucking, intending to leave a hicky. 

"I like having Daddy and Uncle take turns hitting that button inside me," Dean said, his head lolling to the side, allowing Benny more room to bite and kiss his neck. (Button meaning Dean's prostate.) "Like feeling Daddy and Uncle stretch me out." 

"Your father and uncle will fuck your tight, hot hole as much as you want, little one," Castiel said in Dean's ear, and the sigh he got out of Dean was intoxicating. 

By the time that Benny and Castiel came - together, actually, though Castiel and Benny were never going to talk about that or bring it up ever - Dean had managed to come _three times_. Castiel had no idea where Dean got the stamina, but it was no surprise that soon after both Castiel and Benny pulled out, Dean had fallen asleep, curled up next to Benny. 

Castiel watched Dean's sleeping form as he re-dressed himself. 

Benny watched Castiel, though he stayed by Dean's side and remained half-undressed from the waist down. 

"Not regretting anything I hope," Benny said. 

Castiel looked over at Benny. 

"No. No regret. Just . . . I'm glad he could find in you what he couldn't find in me."

Benny shrugged. "You seemed pretty good at giving him what he wanted."

Castiel shook his head. "You . . . draw things out of him that . . . needed to be drawn out. I . . . exacerbated issues he needed to work on." 

"You still love him a lot, though." 

Castiel lifted his gaze some, meeting Benny's eyes. Blue, like his own. 

"Yes. Thank you for allowing me this." 

"Don't thank me, thank Dean."

Castiel smiled. "I will. But I'm not so ignorant to think that he would have disregarded your own wishes."

Benny smiled back. 

"Have a good week, Cas."

"You too." 

Castiel moved over to Dean and pressed a small kiss on Dean's forehead, then headed out, leaving Dean and Benny to look after themselves and continue to cultivate their relationship however they saw fit. 

He didn't expect Sam to be waiting up on him when he returned to the bunker. 

"Where the hell have you been?" Sam asked, eyebrows furrowed. 

Castiel furrowed his in return. "I - I was at Dean's."

Sam's eyebrows rose. "Without me?"

"It - they had only invited me." Which Castiel could understand. But . . . how was he going to explain that to Sam? _Why_ should he need to explain that to Sam? This was weird. 

"Just you?" Sam asked. Castiel nodded. "Why?"

Castiel swallowed, but he must have been blushing, because Sam's expression went from annoyed to shocked. 

"Are you fucking serious?"

"I don't understand why this matters to - "

Sam didn't let him finish however. He got up and stormed out of the room, and Castiel honestly couldn't understand what he had done wrong. 

It wasn't Sam's business what Dean did in bed or who he went to bed with. Why was this bothering him so much?


End file.
